villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki Laufeyson, also known as God of Mischief, Magic, and Evil, is a deity/supervillain from Marvel, as well as the half-brother and archenemy of Thor, Avenger and God of Thunder. He is the main antagonist to Thor and many of the Avengers, stories, leading to his appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as recurring main/secondary antagonist and Big Bad. History Loki wasn't born as an Asgardian as Thor was, but rather as a Frost Giant. When his true father, Laufey, died, Asgard's King Odin decided to take the infant Loki in and raise him as his own son. Loki was always more able to survive the cold than anyone else. Throughout his childhood and adolescence, Loki was resentful of his brother, as he was physically inferior to him in every way; except sorcery. Loki was a natural when it came to controlling the dark arts, and he put that to his advantage. He hoped to one day defeat his brother and father and become ruler of Asgard. When into his adulthood, Loki gained the reputation as the God of Mischief. But his tricks increased from mischievous, to downright malicious and evil. He soon became known also as the God of Evil. Loki tried several times to usurp the throne of Asgard and destroy Thor, but failed at each attempt. Odin imprisoned him several times, but each time he escaped. Loki had already left Asgard, and continued his evil work and plans of revenge on earth. He empowered several normal criminals with supernatural powers in order to help him defeat Thor and complete other schemes, including Absorbing Man, and the Wrecking Crew (Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver, Bulldozer). Loki also sometimes shared his schemes with The Enchantress and The Executioner, who also sought vengeance on Thor. Loki has often made deals with or teamed up with various supervillains, most recently and infamously making a pact with Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers and letting them into Asgard to conquer it in the Dark Reign saga. Personality Loki is the God of Mischief and an expert liar. Though Loki tries to take over Asgard and Earth, all Loki really wants is the approval of his father and his brother. He is a smart, talented, and intelligent man and he will stop at nothing to fulfill his quest. While he may appear nice, in truth Loki believes he is destined for a "glorious purpose" whether it be ruling Asgard or Earth. Loki is usually considered as a liar and trickster, but this is only because he wanted to be an equal to Thor. Therefore, Loki does have emotion and he does communicate with some people despite his power and arrogance. Powers and Abilities Loki is a master sorcerer, and has a wide variety of powers and abilities, including: Despite being a member of the Frost Giants, Loki possesses similar attributes to those possessed by the Asgardians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Loki possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian female or male. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Like all Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly three times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millenia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Sorcery:' Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, teleport across dimensions and augment his physical attributes temporarily. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. He has, for example, augmented the might of human criminals as the Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Loki’s power has been said by the Silver Surfer during their early encounters as sufficient to “decimate a planet,” and according to Dormammu, Loki’s magic nearly rivals that of his own. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all Asgardians, Loki is still capable of being injured though, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. *'Psionics:' Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shape-shifting:' Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. Despite this well-known ability of Loki's, he has commented to himself, as he struggled to escape from Dormammu's mystic cage, that this is his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons. Weapons Loki also wields a magical sword and staff, both of which he can use with great skill. Media Animation ''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' Loki appears in the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode, the Vengeance of Loki. ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Loki appears in the TV show, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, as one of the main antagonists. He was one one responsible for creating, through the Enchantress, the Masters of Evil. He did this to distract Thor and the Avengers so he could use the Odinforce to take over Asgard and seven of the other nine realms. He was voiced by Graham McTavish, who also voiced him in the Hulk vs Thor animated movie. Marvel Cinematic Universe Video Games ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' Loki appears in the videogame Marvel: Ultimate Alliance where he joins forces with Dr. Doom and the Masters of Evil in his own plan to overthrow Odin and rule Asgard forever. Lego Marvel Superheroes Loki is the true main antagonist of the game Lego Marvel Superheroes. Loki plans to take revenge on Thor, Asgard and the Earth while aiding Dr. Doom in finding the Cosmic Bricks which would help them build a 'Doom Ray of Doom', which Doom believes will make him Earth's savior from universal threats. But Loki reluctantly later on allies himself with Galactus and sets out to destroy the world. He faces defeat when Galactus insists on eating him alive. Lego Marvel's Avengers Loki appears in the video game Lego Marvel's Avengers ''as the main antagonist of the ''Avengers ''segment and the anti-hero of the ''Thor: The Dark World ''segment. His role in the game is similar to that of his movie appearances. His dialogue is done by archive footage from the movie. Gallery Loki 2.jpg Loki aa.png 301px-Loki Avengers enemy.jpg AvengersMovieLoki.png Slave Loki.jpg|Loki Enslaved by Doctor Doom Loki tricks Hela.jpg|Loki deceives his own daughter Hela into transporting Hulk to Hel in order to claim his soul completely. The Undead grabbed Loki.jpg|Loki is attacked and being dragged by the undead inhabitants of Hel at his daughter's command. 39e1ade4e576820ed4bad72a17adf6ee4c481f85.jpg|Lego version 358px-Loki_(Bart's_New_Friend).png|Loki in "The Simpsons" Trivia *Loki was originally going to make an appearance in ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, however, he was cut. *In the scene of Thor: The Dark World where Loki masquarades as Captain America, when they were filming, Tom Hiddleston put on the Captain America suit and did an impression of Captain America. Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Avengers Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Xenophobes Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Hulk Villains Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Warlords Category:Hybrids Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Psychics Category:Fighter Category:Evil Creator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lego Villains Category:Perverts Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Amoral Category:God Wannabe Category:Insecure Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Opportunists Category:Malefactors Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Aliens Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Elderly Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Vikings Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Honorable Villains